The Nobody
by pain17ification
Summary: After being lost to a rip in space/time and losing everything that associated him to his old life, Naruto Uzumaki must now make a life for himself in the dark city of Gotham! How will he live in a city full of criminals, thieves, psychopaths and a bat? He'll have to embrace his newfound gifts and soon the city will know him as "The Nobody"! AntiHero/Thief Naruto! Naruto x 5 Girls!


Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification trying my hand at a Naruto/Batman Xover! Wish me luck, and please enjoy!

Please Note: I am mixing in some things from Kingdom Hearts into this as well as some lines/philosophies from other sources, but it is mainly Naruto crossed with Batman!

Disclaimer (aka: pain in the ass): pain17ification doesn't own anything except for the story idea

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Radio/TV_

_"Headset/Flashback"_

[Scene Shift]

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

A groan was heard from a young man as he awoke on a single-sized bed. His violet eyes opened slowly while his amber pupils slowly took the room he was in into focus. He raised his hand and rubbed his head with a small hiss of pain.

His body was sore and he felt as if he had been ripped apart and sewn back together. He raised his upper body and leaned it on the headboard of the bed as he tried to block out the pain he was feeling.

"So, Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up," commented another male voice, though this one had a faint guttural undertone to it.

The man turned to see that the speaker had red hair that was swept back, red eyes with black slit pupils, and pronounced canines and nails (making them appear to be fangs and claws). He wore a red shirt with a black business coat, black slacks, and maroon boots. However, what really stood out were two fox ears on his head and whisker-like markings on his cheeks.

"It's about time you did, brat," he said with a smirk. "I was beginning to wonder whether you'd ever wake up."

The man groaned again and held the side of his head with his eyes clenched shut. "W-Where am I?"

"Really? That's the first thing you ask?"

"Kurama, what did I tell you about bothering him when he wakes up?!" yelled an elderly female voice. The violet eyed man strained to see a woman with blonde hair and honey eyes step in. She wore a black shirt that seemed to be straining from her bust size, blue jeans, dark blue shoes, and a white coat. Her hair was pulled back into two tails behind her and she held a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Ah, lighten up Doc," Kurama said in a careless tone. "He's dealt with worse than a headache."

"From what you've told me, I don't doubt it. However, he still needs to get himself reoriented from his coma. He was out for over two weeks after all," admonished the woman.

"B-Baa-chan?' asked the man, making the two turn to him.

Kurama smirked as she sighed and answered, "Sorry kid, but I'm not who you think I am."

"What are you talking about? You're Tsunade right?" he asked in confusion. _'She looks just like her! How can she not be baa-chan?!'_

"Could you give us a moment, Doc?" asked Kurama, though it obviously wasn't a request. She gave him a look of annoyance before she left the room. As soon as she left, he turned to the man and said, "Let's get one thing straight here, brat; we're not in the Elemental Nations anymore."

"What?" gasped out the man. "B-But we were just-"

"Naruto!" yelled the redhead, making the now named man freeze. "Get it through your head! You and I were caught in a rift because of your clash with that damned no-named bastard! Don't you remember?!"

Naruto tried to remember, but his head was still throbbing. Kurama saw this and sighed in annoyance before he smacked his ex-container's head hard. As soon as the blow hit, violet eyes widened as a vision of the past entered his thoughts.

_He was in the conjoined mindscape of himself and the Jinchuriki of the two-seven tailed Bijuu, along with the Bijuu themselves. His eyes looked up to the Bijuu as their forelimbs rested on top of one another before he bumped his fist against them all, taking in the power that they offered to him._

_As he came to from his vision, having learned their names and engraving them in both his heart and his memory, he entered his Chakra Mode once again while a clone was made to take in some nature energy. He and Kirabi then took on the reanimated Jinchuriki before the clone gather enough and dispelled, making Naruto's orange eyes gain cross shaped pupils._

_In a spur of the moment, he shot past his fellow Jinchuriki with a senjutsu/Kyuubi Chakra enhanced Rasengan. The false Madara acted fast and used his Kamui to intercept the attack._

_However, the resulting clash of three different energies caused a rip in space/time to open between them. And since Naruto was rushing at Tobi – who had stood stationary – he was unable to stop himself from falling into the rip before the lack of energy sustaining it made it close._

_As soon as he fell in, his body was assaulted with swirling masses of various energies and lights that stabbed into him at various points. The largest ones were at his stomach where the seal rested and his heart._

_The seal shattered like glass while a large nine-tailed fox was pulled out of his body before the energies made it turn into what looked to be a man with fox ears, claws, and pronounced fangs. As for Naruto, his features changed as well. His blonde hair turned a silvery gray, his eyes changed from blue with black pupils to violet with amber pupils, and lastly a blue human shaped mass was ripped from his heart before a grayish colored energy shot into his heart, taking its place._

_Another rip in the stream of energy and light opened up before he and Kurama were shot out and landed in a park in the middle of a very large and dark city. Luckily for them, a blonde haired woman came across them during her jog…and that was the last thing Naruto saw before everything went black._

He gasped as the vision ended as his hands quickly pulled some of his bangs into his vision, showing his eyes that they were indeed gray. He then tried to feel his chakra…only to feel nothing.

Kurama saw the flurry of emotions in the now silverette's eyes before he saw Naruto's hand slowly stray to where the seal used to be. "That stream we went through ripped me out of your body, along with your chakra. Everyone in this city has chakra; even the barest minimum…but I can't sense anything from you. It's almost like…you don't exist; that you're nobody."

The hand on his stomach clenched the skin as the Uzumaki absorbed the words the ex-Bijuu told him. in a low tone, he asked, "So what now?"

"Well, you can think of it this way: this world we landed in has no one out to get you or me, there aren't any threats that will force you into any life or death situations, and you're somehow able to live without chakra. Maybe now you can actually have a life outside of war and pain?"

Naruto gave Kurama a wary look and asked, "And why does it seem like you actually care? You always wanted nothing more than to kill me; so why haven't you?"

"Because there's no reason to. I only wanted to kill you because I couldn't stand being sealed into you and because I wanted to kill that bastard who ruined our lives. However, since we're no longer in our own world, there's no point to it anymore. It'd just be a waste of my time…and I figured I'd take back my threats and promises of your death since you actually wanted to help us Bijuu out. You've proven to me that you're better than most of the people back home," explained the redhead. "So, don't question why I decided to help you and just accept it."

The silver haired ex-Jinchuriki processed his words while Kurama made to leave. Before he stepped out, he turned back to the Uzumaki; red eyes meeting violet.

"By the way, you should know that there _will_ be some people in this world that will look almost exactly like people from ours. They're known as alternate selves, and they can be similar to how they are in our world…or entirely opposite."

"What's your point?" asked Naruto.

"What I'm saying is this: don't judge them based on the actions of their alternate selves. For all you know, they could be innocent people in this world." He then pointed to the nightstand next to Naruto's bed and said, "Your pack was destroyed, but you still have a kunai and that old book your teacher wrote."

"What are you gonna do now, Kurama?"

He shrugged at the question and asked, "I don't really know… But, I'll figure something out." With a lazy wave, he left the room and said, "Good luck, brat…"

Naruto wouldn't see or hear from him for many years.

[Seven Years Later]

A 24yr old man sighed as he sat in his office. His spiky silver hair fell to his shoulders with a single tail that fell to his mid back. He wore clothes similar to what he saw Kurama wore when he woke up except that his shirt was a dark orange and his shoes were all black.

_"Mr. Uzumaki, there's a package for you,"_ informed a woman from the intercom speaker on his desk.

Holding a button down, he replied, "Thanks Jillian. Be sure to send it up to me, please."

_"Right away, sir,"_ the secretary responded.

He had come far from waking up in the house of Doctor Carol Summers, the alternate self of Tsunade Senju. Over the years of Naruto's stay in the city of Gotham, he had sent his old master, Jiraiya's, book "Tale of the Gutsy Ninja" to a publisher and had the book made. A countless number of copies were sold while the Uzumaki continued making a new life for himself as both a novelist and a publisher; eventually founding "Spiral Publishing", one of the most prestigious publication companies in the state.

What made him smile every time was knowing that he honored his old life by having the symbol of the company be the mark of the Uzumaki Clan from his old world.

So far, he had about five books that he had written published. The first was Jiraiya's old book, three of them were "Icha Icha" series books, and the last was a story of his life (under an alias name of Arashi Rasen).

His books were a hit and he had become one of the most well known men of the literary world in Gotham. He had even made an investment in Wayne Industries, owned by the orphaned child Bruce Wayne. Wayne was a charismatic man and a good friend to the Uzumaki, though the silverette had a feeling that Bruce was hiding something from everyone.

He was brought out of his thoughts on his new life by Jillian stepping into his office. She was quite pretty with hazel hair styled in an oriental bun, green eyes, an average figure, and slender legs. She wore black heels, a brown skirt that fell past her knees, a black shirt, and a brown coat that was buttoned closed.

She set a small package on his desk and he smiled to her and said, "Thanks Jillian."

"You're welcome, sir," she replied with a smile in return before she left his office.

"Let's see what we got then," he murmured to himself as he opened the small box. Inside was a letter and lanyard that had the word "Guest" on it. Curious about it, he opened the letter and skimmed through it before sighing in slight annoyance.

The letter was an invitation to a gala in honor of James Gordon becoming the Commissioner of the Gotham PD. Apparently Bruce had deemed it fit to invite him so that he could offer words of encouragement to the new Commissioner.

"Great," he groaned out sarcastically. "Just what I need; a night surrounded by rich people who care only about appearances in some single building."

Behind the invitation was what Naruto knew Bruce would call "insurance" that he'd come; a photo of Naruto being seen talking with some random woman who wanted her copy of his book signed. And it wasn't just any book; it was the "Icha Icha Paradise: Orange Edition". That was one of the rarest ones out there with only 50 out of the thousands of copies being so.

He knew Bruce would spread rumors if he didn't come. Of course, he knew it'd be in good fun, but he couldn't refuse when he was at risk for being pranked by a multimillionaire.

And besides, this just made Bruce fair game for the "Prank Master from Hell".

Resigning himself to his fate, Naruto left his office and headed home to get ready for the gala. He just hoped that it wouldn't be _too_ boring.

[That Evening (Gala)]

He was wrong; oh so _very_ wrong! It wasn't just boring; no, it was _beyond_ boring!

So many uptight people in one place with "soothing" music and a "cultural" atmosphere... He had to bite back a scoff at that. Kami, he hated these kinds of things. He was once a warrior who lived for battle and thrills!

Now…he's stuck at some ritzy party in honor of someone taking charge of the Police.

He felt constricted in that ballroom sized area, so he snuck out to the outside garden. The cool night air was a godsend to him as well as the sight of plant life. The city was so overrun with buildings and construction that it amazed him that it still had a _park_.

He sighed as he turned to go back inside. Bruce was probably looking for him.

However, he was stopped when he literally bumped into someone; a woman with red hair and green eyes in a stunning forest green dress. He was quick to notice that he had accidentally knocked her over and immediately offered her his hand.

"I'm so sorry about that!" he apologized. "I wasn't aware of my surroundings!"

"No, it's alright," she replied as he helped her to her feet. "I wasn't aware that anyone else would be out here."

"Yea, I couldn't take being surrounded by so many people of the 'upper class' society. I hope I didn't ruin your dress or hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." She gave him a reassuring smile and stuck out her hand. "Why don't we start over? My name is Pamela Isley. I'm a botanist at Star Labs here in Gotham."

He shook her hand with his own smile and returned, "Naruto Uzumaki; founder of Spiral Publishing."

"And writer of 'Ninja Storm', right?" she asked. At his nod, she got a small gleam in her eye and said, "I love that one the best out of your works. The storyline, the characters, the unique additions; everything!"

"Well, thank you very much, Ms. Isley. It's always nice to meet a fan, and I'm honestly surprised with your choice of study."

"Why's that, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Just call me Naruto, please. And it's just surprising that anyone would study plants in a place like…this."

"That's the very reason why I chose that field, Naruto. You see, I'm trying to come up with a serum that will help promote plant growth on an exponential scale, which will hopefully bring back some natural life to this city. Just one park in the middle of this metropolis isn't enough for me. I've always loved plant life and it is unnerving being in a city almost completely devoid of it."

Nodding, the silverette commented, "Yes, I completely agree. I once lived in a little town surrounded by trees and forests before I was…forced to move here. It'd be a godsend to see your serum be successful, Ms. Isley."

"Pamela, please; just Pamela. It feels strange being referred to so…formally."

The Uzumaki chuckled and replied, "Indeed it is. I always hated formalities; especially now that I am forced to hear them every day from my employees and from fans of my work." His gaze turned to the silvery moon and he smiled at its glow while Pamela could've sworn that he was bathed in it. The light made his hair shine like the lunar sphere itself and his eyes became violet crystals to her. When he looked back to her, she had to force down a blush at how handsome he looked. "Pamela, are you looking for anyone to invest in your work?"

"O-Of course I am!" she answered anxiously. Naruto was a successful publisher, so it was obvious that he had some wealth above average society.

He smiled and exclaimed, "Wonderful! I'd be thrilled to put down an investment of my own to further your research!" Taking out a checkbook, he wrote down his amount while he asked, "How does $25,000 sound to you?"

She felt a lump in her throat at the offer. It was far more than she was hoping, and she immediately answered, "T-That's more than enough, Mr.-" She stopped short when he gave her a raised brow. Clearing her throat, she revised, "I mean, that would be perfect, Naruto."

"Excellent!" he said jovially while he handed her the check. "I hope you'll be able to go much farther with this."

"I will! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed before she hugged him in the spur of the moment. She immediately blushed when she realized what she was doing before she quickly let him go with her gaze averted. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Pamela," he interrupted, making her stop and look to him. To her surprise, he looked slightly nervous and had his own gaze averted as he asked, "Would… Would you like to get some coffee sometime? There's a nice café about two blocks from my office."

The surprises kept coming for the botanist. First she meets a man as adamant about nature as she is, then he gives her an incredible investment for her research, and now he was asking her on a date.

_'Well, there's no denying that he is very attractive,'_ she mused. _'And I don't think I'd ever meet another guy like him anytime soon. Why not?'_ She nodded at her thoughts and inner question before she answered, "I'd love to, Naruto. How's tomorrow at 10am sound?"

He chuckled at her acceptance and nodded. "That'd be perfect."

"Wonderful," she replied softly. "I'll see you then."

With that, she put the check he gave her into her purse and bid him good evening before she headed back inside. The silverette smiled at her retreating form, happy that she accepted.

"Well well, I never thought you'd actually have the balls to score a date with a vixen like _that_," commented a smart ass voice, making Naruto smirk.

"How long were you watching, Kurama?" he asked as he turned to see said human/fox hybrid leaning against the wall of the building. He still wore his old attire except for the added black tie and gothic red "9" on the left breast of his jacket.

"Long enough to see her gush about your life story," he answered before smirking. "Heh… Who would've guessed that 'shy guy' Naruto would actually be the one to ask for a date? I guess you're all grown up now, huh?"

"Shut up," playfully admonished the Uzumaki before his face turned blank. "I doubt you came to see me just to check up on me and tease me."

"You're right; I didn't. I found something; or rather, I found two people that were connected to you."

"Who?" pressed Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"The alternate selves of your parents, and I don't think you're gonna like what you hear."

"Why's that?"

"Because the alternate self of your father is a metahuman criminal who killed the previous Commissioner of Gotham. From what my network heard in rumors, he calls himself the 'Thunder God'."

Naruto scowled angrily at that before he queried, "And my mother's alternate self…?"

"She's a vigilante who kills criminals instead of locking them up like the Batman does. She calls herself 'Riptide' and at every scene where one of her dead victims is found, there's blood and water soaking the ground."

"But she's still…good, right?" asked an anxious Uzumaki.

"Yea, though most of the public doesn't think so," answered the redhead.

"Damn it… Why tell me this?"

"To warn you…" answered the hybrid as he tossed his ex-container a photo of himself with a cross mark on it. "He's marked you…" He then held up a slightly soaking copy of "Ninja Storm" with a straight face. "She's interested in you as well, though I doubt it's to kill you."

The Uzumaki growled in anger at the info. Why would he be a target? It didn't make sense! He was so lost in his confusion that he didn't notice his right fist clenching hard enough to draw blood…or notice the blood fade into nothingness as soon as it dripped from his hand.

Kurama did, and his eyes narrowed at the sight. He still couldn't sense any chakra at all from Naruto, but he did sense…something. It was like it was alive, and at the same time not alive. _'Curious,'_ he mused.

"What the hell am I supposed to do then? I don't have any power and I can't just go to the Police with something like this."

"I don't know, but you better think of something soon. I only came to warn you; anything beyond that is not my problem," Kurama answered carelessly before he left in a swirl of fire.

"Thanks a lot, asshole," muttered the silverette sarcastically before he headed back inside.

Hopefully the answer would come to him…

**(End Chapter)**

******Edit Notice (2/25/14): I have changed the investment that Naruto gave Pamela from $2500 to $25,000!**

******Notice (3/6/2014): I have increased the harem limit from three women to five! Thank you all for reading!**

So, what did you guys think of the first chapter? I hope you're interested and eager for more!

Now, I won't give any info away _here_; but if you're way too curious enough not to wait for an answer, PM me and I'll be sure to answer whatever I feel is okay.

The only info I will indulge is this: this story's pairing is Naruto with five women (one of them being Pamela/Poison Ivy)!

Be sure to review this story guys! Please and thank you!

Next Time: **Accepting the Void**! Stay Tuned!

**pain17ification**


End file.
